One Day at a Time
by Fede Speranza Amore
Summary: CURRENTLY WORKING ON A REWRITE! Rosalie is fifteen going on sixteen and has just found out she's pregnant. Royce, the father, doesn't want anything to do with Rosalie or the baby. Emmett, Rosalie's best friend, wants to be there for her as more than a friend. Story is way better!
1. Chapter 1 Rosalie

**Chapter 1: Unexpected News**

**Rosalie**

I sat on the couch in the living room of my family's home. I was flipping through the TV channels trying to find something anything to watch. I settled on watching a reality show about pregnant teenagers on MTV. The TV showed a teen girl crying as her boyfriend walked out of her house. I never understood how these girls expected the fathers to stick around. Every episode I had seen the father was a dead beat who couldn't be a dad even if he wanted to. The girl began to talk about how she thought she and the father would be together forever. I began to change the channel when the doorbell rang. I got off of the couch and walked to the foyer.

I opened the front door and saw that Vera Holland, my best friend, stood on the front porch. "Hey V," I said and stepped to the side so that she could come into the house. She walked inside and I shut the door behind her. "What's up?" I asked as I began to lead the way to the living room.

"No, we have to go to your room," Vera said and began to go up the stairs.

I followed her up the stairs, down the hall, and into my bedroom. "Ok, why did we have to come to my bedroom?" I asked.

"Because I need you to be the best friend that I know you are," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I need you to be the best friend that I know you are. I need you to be the understanding, caring, always there for you best friend," Vera said.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked. Vera began digging in her purse and pulled out a box. She held it out for me to read. The box was blue and clearly said 'Clear Blue Easy' across the front. I looked at Vera and said, "Oh no V, you're not."

"I don't know. I haven't taken one yet," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to take one by myself," she said.

"Oh no," I said realizing what she wanted. "I'm not taking a pregnancy test," I said.

"Oh come on Rose," she said. "We'll take them, they'll be negative, and we'll have this memory to look back on and laugh at."

I was very determined not to give in, but Vera looked so desperate and so scared that I finally said, "Ok, give me a test." We took turns in my bathroom taking a test each and then we waited on my bed for the three minutes to pass.

I thought the three minutes would never pass, but eventually they did. I looked at Vera and she got up and walked into the bathroom. I was confident mine was negative but walked into the bathroom to support Vera just in case her test was positive.

I looked at Vera standing in front of the counter. "V," I said.

"Rose," she said and looked up at me with a scared face and I knew immediately that her test was positive.

"Oh V, I'm so sorry," I said and rushed over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well I'll of course stay your friend and help you get through this in every way I possibly can," I said.

"And I'll do the same for you," Vera said.

I let go of Vera and stepped back. "The same for me," I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"How will you do the same for me?" I asked.

"By being there for you through your pregnancy," Vera replied smiling politely.

"Vera, your pregnancy test was the positive one mine's negative," I said.

"No," said Vera.

"Yeah," I said.

"Rose, they're both positive," Vera said.

I looked at the counter and saw that both tests read 'Pregnant'. My breath caught in my chest, my eyes burned with tears, and my stomach clenched. I couldn't possibly be pregnant. I began to panic. My memory flashed back to that night, the one night I had listened to my boyfriend. "No," I whispered.

"What?" Vera asked.

I looked at Vera's face and said, "I can't be pregnant."

"Rose, the test says you are," Vera replied.

"It was only one night and Royce said that he pulled out," I said as tears began streaming down my cheeks.

"Rose, are you ok?" Vera asked.

"I can't be pregnant," I said again and Vera walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I stood there crying into Vera's shoulder wishing it wasn't true.

Eventually I gained control over myself and Vera stepped back releasing me from her loving grasp. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that my mom would be home in an hour. I turned to the mirror and looked at my reflection. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know," Vera replied as she stood next to me looking into the mirror.

"My mom will be home in an hour," I said.

"Then I should probably go," Vera said and walked out of the bathroom. I followed her out into my bedroom. She was gathering her things so that she could leave.

"Text me later," I said.

"Of course," Vera said before opening the door to my bedroom. She began to walk out and then turned around and said, "Hey R, could you not tell your mom about me. I don't want my parents finding out from someone else?"

"I won't tell her," I said and Vera's face gave a small sign of relief.

"Thanks, I'll text you later," she said and then we walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the foyer. I opened the front door and Vera walked out of the house and down the front steps to her car. I closed the door and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and waited for my mom to get home.

I heard the front door open and then close. I heard my mom put her keys and purse down in the foyer. I could hear her stilettos on the marble floor as she walked toward the living room. "Rose," she said and I turned around on the couch to see her standing in the doorway of the living room. "How was your day?" she asked.

"It was ok, but I do need to talk to you," I replied.

"Ok," my mom said and continued to look at me from the doorway.

"It's really important and serious," I said and she walked over to the couch and sat down beside me.

"What's so important and serious?" she asked.

I looked down at my lap and stayed silent for a few seconds. I new we were the only ones home. My father was still at work and my brothers were at football practice. I knew that she would be the only person to hear me and I knew that she wouldn't tell my brothers but it was still hard to tell her. "I think I'm pregnant," I said softly.

"What?" my mom asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," I said a little louder.

"Rose, it sounds like you're saying that you think you're pregnant," my mom said.

"I am," I said clear as day. I heard my mother take in a slight breath that almost sounded like a gasp. I looked up at my mother's face. I looked into her violet blue eyes and saw the worry in them. "Momma, I'm so sorry," I said and began to cry.

"Rose," my mom said and pulled me to her. Holding me she asked, "What makes you think you're pregnant?"

I sat back a little and said, "I took a pregnancy test and it was positive."

"Why did you take a pregnancy test?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," I replied still crying.

"Rose, you can tell me anything. Anything and everything you say to me here and now in this moment will remain between us," she said.

Feeling comforted by her words I said, "Vera thought she was pregnant and didn't want to take a test by herself so I said that I would take one with her and I expected them both to be negative but then they were both positive."

"Rose, is Vera pregnant?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, more than likely because her period is a couple weeks late," I said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I still have a week before mine's even supposed to be here," I said.

"Have you been feeling sick or anything?" my mom asked.

"No," I replied.

"Ok, I'm going to call Dr. **Beaulieu** and see if she wants to see you or see if she thinks maybe it was just a false positive," my mom said and stood up. "Rose, Sweetheart. Don't worry about this. You're going to be just fine," she said and kissed my tear streaked cheek before walking out of the room to make the phone call. I took some Kleenex from the box on the side table and wiped away the tears as I waited for my mom to come back into the room.

A few minutes later my mother walked back into the room and sat beside me on the couch. "Dr. Brunaut wants to see you tomorrow just to make sure that if you are pregnant you and the baby get the prenatal care that you both need. I made you an appointment for tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. You'll be her first patient of the day and you'll be able to get in and out," she said.

"What about school?" I asked.

"You'll just miss your morning classes. Then if you want to go to your afternoon classes you can," my mom replied.

"Are you going to tell Daddy?" I asked.

"Only if it turns out you are pregnant," she said.

"Ok," I said.

"If you're not pregnant then there's no reason for him to ever know about any of this," she said.

"Ok, thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," my mom said and then hugged me. "Sweetheart, I need to ask you something."

"Ok," I said and my mom ended the hug and sat back.

"Have you had sex?" she asked.

I was surprised by the question but I knew I had to be honest. "Yes," I replied. "Royce and I had sex prom night."

"Oh Rose," my mom said. She didn't look disappointed but rather sad. She looked as if she had just found out that she lost her best friend.

"Yes, Momma," I said.

"Royce?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Ok," she said and stood up and left the room.

That night at dinner my mom and I avoided any and all conversation related to babies. My father shared his stories from work and my brothers talked about football. After dinner I went up to my room and went straight to bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep after I crawled under the covers on my bed.

I awoke the next morning and got ready as if I was going to school. I took a shower, did my hair and makeup, and got dressed before going downstairs for breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and found my brothers sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and my mom was standing at the stove. The smell of bacon wafted through the air. "Mmm, something smells good," I said as I walked over to the cabinet next to the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. I was just making some breakfast before the boys go to school and I take you to your doctor's appointment," my mom said as she removed some bacon from the skillet in front of her and laid the bacon on a plate.

"Doctor's appointment?" Demetrius, my oldest brother, asked.

"Yes Demetri, Rosalie has a checkup with Dr. Beaulieu," my mom said.

"You mean the female parts doctor?" Jasper, my twin brother, asked.

"Yes Jasper," my mom replied.

"Ok, that's gross," Demetrius said and my brothers went back to eating.

"Do you want anything to eat?" my mom asked looking at me.

"No, Dr. Beaulieu will probably want to do some blood work," I said.

"You're right," my mom said and dropped the subject.

After breakfast my brothers headed off to school in Demetrius' truck and my mom and I left for Ashbury's Women's Center where Dr. Beaulieu's office was. My mom parked in a parking spot next to the building and we went inside. We took the elevator to the third floor and checked in at the front desk. After I had checked my mom and I took a seat in the waiting room. We were the only people in the waiting room. My mom picked up one of the magazine on the table in the middle of the room. She sat back in her seat and began flipping through the magazine. I sat in my chair and nervously looked around the room. The nurse couldn't call my name fast enough.

"Rosalie Hale," I finally heard a female voice say. I looked up and saw a middle aged woman with short brown hair standing by the door led to the back of the office. My mom and I stood up and walked over to her. She was holding a folder in her hand and she smiled sweetly as my mom and I approached her. "Hello, I'm Dr. Beaulieu's nurse, Amanda. I'll be taking care of you before you see Dr. Beaulieu," she said. "Are you ready to get started?" she asked.

I looked at my mom and took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready," I said.

"Good, if you follow me I'll get your height and weight before I take you to your exam room," she said and led the way to the back of the office. She took my height and weight and led me to an exam room where she took my vitals. My mom sat in the chair across the room, Amanda sat on a stool at the counter, and I sat on the exam table. "Now before I send you to the lab for a urine test and blood work I'm going to ask you some questions to help us help you," Amanda said as she wrote in my chart.

"Ok," I said.

"Ok, first off what brings you here today?" she asked.

"I took a pregnancy test and it was positive," I said.

"Ok, when was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" Amanda asked.

"April seventh," I replied.  
>"Are they regular?" she asked.<p>

"Yes," I replied.

"How long do they usually last?" she asked.

"About a week," I replied.

"How is the flow?" she asked.

"Regular," I replied.

"Are experiencing any nausea or vomiting?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Any headaches or fatigue?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Any soreness of breasts, spotting, bleeding, bloating, frequent urination, constipation, or mood swings?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Are you currently taking any medication?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Have you had any previous pregnancies, miscarriages, or abortions?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Ok, if you will follow me I'll take you to the lab and you can give a urine sample and Donna will take some blood and run some tests. Your mom can come too if you like," Amanda said as she stood up.

"Ok," I said and my mom and I stood and followed Amanda out of the room and down the hall to the lab. "Have a seat and Donna will be with you shortly," she said before leaving.

My mom and sat there for a couple of minutes before a heavy set woman with short strawberry blonde hair walked into the waiting room. "Rosalie Hale," she said and I stood up and walked over to her. "Hello, I'm Donna and I'll be drawing your blood today," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"Ok, follow me," she said and I followed her to the back of the office leaving my mom in the waiting room. I followed her into a room that had several chairs lining a wall. "Here is a cup for your sample and the restroom is just around that corner," she said. I took the cup and went to the restroom. After I collected the sample I sat it on the shelf that had a sign that read "place sample here" and washed my hands before going back into the room where I had left Donna.

I found Donna sitting at a desk in the room. "I left the cup sitting on the shelf that said to leave the sample," I said.

"Ok, if you will have a seat in one of the chairs I'll take some blood and then you can go back to your exam room," she said and stood up. I took a seat in one of the chairs and Donna rolled a stool over and sat in front of me. I stretched out my left arm and she tied a turgescent around my arm. She poked on the bend of my elbow and said, "There's a really good vein right here. I'll just clean it and then it'll be over before you know it," she said and wiped my arm with a cold cotton ball. She poked some more and then counted to three as she stuck the needle in my arm. I felt the small stick of the needle in my skin and I began to count. I counted to ten and then I felt a cotton ball on my arm and Donna pulled the needle out. "Ok, you're done," she said and put a band aid on my arm where the needle had been. "Do you know where your exam room is?" she asked.

"Yes," I said and walked out of the back and into the waiting room. My mom and I went back to my exam room. My mom sat in the chair across the room and I sat on the exam table.

There was a knock on the door followed by it opening and Amanda walking in. "Oh good you're back. If you will please remove all your clothing and change into the gown lying behind you on the exam table. There's also a sheet there for you to cover up with. When you're done crack the door and Dr. Beaulieu will be in shortly," she said and then closed the door behind her as she left. I changed into the gown and waited for Dr. Beaulieu to come into the room.

A few minutes after I propped the door open there was a knock followed by Dr. Beaulieu walking into the room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the counter with the stool sitting in front of it. She sat down on the stool and began looking through my chart. "Good morning ladies," she said.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," my mom said.

"Ok, it says here that Rosalie took a pregnancy test and it was positive and you came here today to find out if the test was a false positive," Dr. Beaulieu said.

"That's right," my mom said.

"Ok, well you're not having any symptoms so I'm going to need to do a vaginal exam and see if that shows signs of pregnancy. Rose, please slide down to the end of the exam table and put your feet in the stirrups." I did as Dr. Beaulieu said and then she began the examination.

When the exam was over Dr. Beaulieu looked at my chart. "Ok, both your urine and blood tests came back positive for pregnancy. So now I want you to get an ultrasound so that I can see what's going on in there because your hormone levels are high. You can get dressed and open the door when you're done and Carmen will come and take you for an ultrasound," Dr. Beaulieu said. "Before I go do either of you have any questions?" she asked.

I looked at my mom because I didn't have any questions and she said, "No, we don't have any questions."

"Ok, I'll see you shortly," Dr. Beaulieu said and walked out of the room. I changed back into my clothes and opened the door. It wasn't long before a tall slender woman walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Carmen and I'll be doing your ultrasound today. Please follow me and I'll take you to the ultrasound room," she said and my mom and I followed her out of the exam room, down the hall a little ways, and into another room.

This room was dark and very cold. In the middle of the room sat an exam table. On the left side of the table was a chair and on the right side there was a computer. "There's a gown and sheet in the restroom, through that door. Please remove all of your clothes and put the gown on," Carmen said as she sat down at the computer and began typing. I looked at my mom and she gave me a reassuring smile before going and sitting in the chair to the left of the exam table. I went into the bathroom and changed.

When I came out of the bathroom from changing I walked across the room and took my place on the exam table. "Ok Rose, have you ever had an ultrasound before?" Carmen asked.

"No," I replied.

"Ok, well the ultrasound that I'm going to do today isn't like the ultrasounds that you see on TV. I won't be doing an ultrasound of your belly," Carmen said and I gave her questioning look. "The date of your last menstrual cycle and the levels of your hormones don't add up to the same gestational age so I have to do a vaginal ultrasound because if your pregnancy is going off of last period then the baby won't be developed enough to see it with an ultrasound of your belly," she explained.

"Ok," I said.

"Please lay back and put your feet in the stirrups," Carmen said and I laid back and put my feet in the stirrups. I felt my mom reach for my hand. I let my mom hold my hand for the first time in a few years. It was a small jester but I needed to know that she was there with me.

"Ok, I'm going to start the ultrasound now," Carmen said and I felt something enter me. I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

I was uncomfortable due to the facts that I felt nauseous about the whole pregnancy thing, I can't see Carmen or the computer screen, and there was a gigantic protruding ultrasound transducer being whipped around in my vagina like Carmen is drilling for the last bit of peanut butter in the bottom of the jar.

"There's the first one," Carmen said and I looked down just as she was turning the computer screen so that I could see.

"The first one? You only found one, right?" my mom said.

"So far," Carmen replied.

I immediately began thinking 'What? What! So FAR, how big is it up there, you've been going after that peanut butter for, like, ten minutes now.

Carmen pushed a few buttons on the computer and I heard static coming from the ultrasound machine which slowly morphed itself into a heartbeat. It took me a second to realize...that it was the baby's heartbeat. "Is that the heartbeat?" I asked.

"Yes," Carmen replied.

I looked at my and saw the tears in her eyes. She softly squeezed my hand and I smiled. For the first time since the test was positive I believed I was pregnant.

In all of the excitement of hearing the heartbeat I had forgotten about the 'so far' that was mentioned earlier. Carmen continued talking and poking and I couldn't keep track of what was going on. Then all of a sudden I heard it again. The heartbeat. This time it was only for a few seconds. Way too short of a time for everything to be fine. I began to worry about the baby. Had something happened in the short amount of time that had passed? Suddenly all I wanted to do was to get the ultrasound over with and sit up so I could find out what was going on.

When I was finally allowed to sit up Carmen was all smiles. I looked to my mom who was a few shades lighter than normal. "Congratulations," Carmen said and I looked back to her. "You're having twins."

"Twins? Are you sure?" I asked.

Carmen gave a slight laugh and said, "Yes, I'm positive." I sat there staring at her. "I'll give you and your mom a few minutes alone," Carmen said and then she left the room.

Carmen walked out of the room and I burst into tears. This was bad. This was very bad, very, very bad. I looked over to my mom and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Momma," I said and she looked up at me. "Twins, two babies," I said and my mom nodded.

Being a teenager I knew that there were possible risks with a single pregnancy I didn't want to know what the risks were with two babies. I began to wonder. Would I miscarry? Would I deliver them prematurely? Would they die? Would they have severe disabilities? Would I be able to handle two babies and school?

Carmen walked back into the room interrupting my thoughts. "Rosalie, you can get dressed," she said as she walked over to the computer. I went into the bathroom and changed.

When I came back I took my seat on the exam table. Carmen handed me some papers and I looked through them. The seemed like pictures only different. The entire image was black and white. There was a white cone with two black circles in the cone. "What are these?" I asked.

"Those are your first pictures of your babies. The cone is your uterus and the black circles in the cone are your babies," Carmen said. I looked at the picture again and stared at the two little circles that were my babies. "If you don't have any questions for me I can take you back to the exam room. Dr. Beaulieu is waiting for you."

"Ok," I said and my mom, Carmen, and I stood up and went back to the exam room.

We walked into the exam room and my mom took her seat in the chair across the room and I sat down on the exam table. "Dr. Beaulieu will be in shortly. Congratulations, again," Carmen said before leaving the room.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Dr. Beaulieu walked into the room. "How did the ultrasound go?" she asked as she took a seat on the stool.

"Good," I said.

"Good," she replied. "Ok, from the measurements that Carmen got and the information you gave us I'm saying that you're about four weeks pregnant and that would put your due date being January eleventh. But because she's having twins she'll more than like go into labor early" She looked up from my chart and at me. She smiled. "Do you have any questions?" she asked. I looked at my mom and neither of us said anything. "Now with you being so young the pregnancy can come with risks and with you being pregnant with twins your pregnancy can come with more risks."

"What kind of risks?" I asked.

"You're at a higher risk for gestational diabetes. The babies are at a higher risk for low birth rate. You're at a high risk for preterm labor. Those are the main worries for you but if you receive proper prenatal care then you won't be at as high of a risk," Dr. Beaulieu said.

"Now you'll need to start taking prenatal vitamins. I'll write you a prescription. Also I have some pamphlets for you to read over."

Dr. Beaulieu handed me the pamphlets and I looked over them. I saw that one said what foods to avoid while pregnant. "Dr. Beaulieu, are there foods that I have to avoid while pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes, you should avoid raw meat, deli meats, seafood, raw eggs, soft cheeses, un pasteurized milk, pate, caffeine, alcohol, and unwashed vegetables," Dr. Beaulieu said.

"Ok," I said worried that I wouldn't remember any of it.

"It's all right there in that pamphlet," she said.

"Ok," I said relieved.

"Do you have any questions?" she asked.

"No," I replied. I searched my brain for questions but couldn't come up with a single one.

"Ok, I want to see you back in four weeks. In the meantime take it easy and try not to get overwhelmed or anxious. If you have any questions fell free to call and ask me," Dr. Beaulieu said.

"Ok," I said.

"Ok, I'll see you in four weeks," Dr. Beaulieu said and walked out of the room. I looked at my mom and she stood. I got off of the exam table and we walked out of the room and to the front desk to schedule my next appointment.

After scheduling my appointment my mom and I got on the elevator and went down to the lobby. When the elevator stopped we stepped off of the elevator. I began walking toward the entrance and my mom began walking toward the hallway that connected the Women's Center to the hospital. I stopped and said, "Momma, where are you going?"

"We're going to go tell your father," she replied.

"Tell him I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. Fear must have shown on my face because she walked over to me and said, "You have to tell him sooner or later and I honestly think sooner will be better than later."

"Ok," I said and we walked down the hallway to the main hospital.

My mom and I walked down the hall to the main lobby of the hospital. We got on an elevator and rode it to the seventh floor where the doctors' personal offices were. When the elevator stopped we got off and walked down the hall to my father's office. My mom knocked on the door and from the other side I heard my dad say, "Come in." My mom opened the door and we walked into his office. He looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled. "Ah if it isn't two of my favorite women, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

My mom sat in one of chairs in front of my dad's desk and I sat in the chair opposite of her. "I took Rose to see Dr. Beaulieu today," my mom said.

My dad looked at me and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said smiling.

"Good," my dad said. "So the two of you just came to say hello," he said.

"Not exactly," my mom said.

"What do you mean not exactly," my dad asked.

"Well Rose didn't exactly go just for a checkup," my mom said.

"Lilly," my dad said.

"It was more of a truth than a discovery," my mom dragged on.

"Lillian, quit beating around the bush," my dad said.

"Ok, Rosalie's pregnant, with twins," my mom said. I watched as my father began to change colors. I realized he wasn't breathing and my mom began to scream, "Jack, Jack, Jackson, breathe! Breathe, Jackson!"

My father's color returned and he looked at me. "How long have you known?" he asked.

"Just today and yesterday," I said.

"Please tell me it's Royce's," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," my dad said.

"Jack, Sweetheart, what are we going to tell the boys?" my mom asked.

"The truth, their sister is pregnant and we're going to support her and take this one day at a time," my dad said.

"Ok," my mom said.

"Ok, I'll see you when I get home," my dad said.

"Ok, we'll see you when you get home," my mom said and she and I stood. We walked out of the office and down the hall to the elevator. We took the elevator to the main lobby and walked out of the hospital. We found my mom's car in the parking lot and went home.

Once my mom and I were home I went upstairs to my bedroom. I lied back on my bed staring at the ceiling. That night at dinner the conversation mainly relied on my brothers; which means that most of the conversation was about football. My parents and I avoided any and all conversation that could lead to talking about babies. After dinner I went upstairs to my room and changed into my pajamas. It wasn't long after I crawled under the covers that I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Lillian

**Chapter 2: A Mother's Worry**

**Lillian**

The past two days had been very long and tiring. Yesterday I came home and my teenage daughter told me that she had a positive pregnancy test. Today I took her to see Dr. Beaulieu and my worst fear was confirmed. My fifteen year old daughter is pregnant. And the cherry on the sundae is my fifteen year old daughter is pregnant with twins. I knew I should have been talking to her more about safe sex but time just flew by. I wanted to talk to her about condoms and methods. I wanted to be a good mother but instead I had gotten caught up in my own life and let her go on with her own.

I sat next to my husband in bed. I had been married to Jackson for almost twenty years. He is the love of my life. Jackson was reading a book and I was working on my needle point. We had barely spoken since Rosalie and I had seen him at the hospital. I put my needlepoint down and looked at him. "Jackson," I said. He looked up from his book. "Are you disappointed in her?" I asked.

"Of course not," he replied.

"Are you ashamed?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We can send her to my parents' home until after she delivers," he said.

"Jackson!" I said.

"I'm kidding. She'll stay right here and we will all just take it one day at a time," he said and smiled.

"We're going to be supportive of her?" I asked.

"Yes, very supportive," he said. "Don't worry, everything will work out. We'll get her through this."

"I know, I'm not really worried about family. I'm more worried about the kids at school," I said.

"She'll be fine," he said and kissed me.

"She'll be completely fine," I said.

* * *

><p>I really hope you enjoyed the first two chapters. If you have any ideas or any requests for what you'd like to see happen either review and tell me or send me a private message and tell me. Also what do you think Rosalie will have? Two boys, a boy and a girl, or two girls? Let me know!<p>

lovelovelove

Fede Speranza Amore


	3. Chapter 3 Rosalie

**Chapter 3: Brothers**

**Rosalie**

The next morning I woke up, got ready for school, and went downstairs for breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and found my brothers, Demetrius and Jasper, sitting at the breakfast bar with a bowl of cereal in front of each of them. "Good morning," I said as I walked over to a cabinet and got a glass. I poured some orange juice in the glass and took a sip.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Demetrius, my oldest brother, asked.

"Because we have school," I said.

"Correction, we have school while you get to stay home," Demetrius said.

"What?" I asked.

"Before Mom left she told us to make sure to tell you that you won't be going to school today because of how your appointment went yesterday," Jasper, my twin brother, said.

I was shocked by what he had said. I was pregnant not sick. I mean it's not like it's contagious. It's not like I'm going to walk by some random girl in the hallway and she become pregnant because of me. I was brought back to reality by Jasper's voice.

"Rose, Rose, Rose," he kept saying.

"Huh?" I said.

"Talk about being a blonde," Demetrius said as he rinsed his bowl in the sink and then put it in the dishwasher. He closed the dishwasher and walked out of the kitchen leaving me and Jasper by ourselves.

Jasper walked over to the sink and began rinsing his bowl. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," I lied.

"Ok," he said as he put his bowl in the dishwasher and then closed it. "You know if there's something wrong you can tell me," Jasper said.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong," I said and smiled.

"Ok, well I'll see you after school. If I don't get out to the car D will probably just leave without me," he said and I could tell he was searching my face for a sign that something was wrong.

"Yeah, it's not like it'd be the first time he left you," I said.

"Yeah," Jasper said and then he walked out of the kitchen. I heard the front door open and close and I was alone.

I finished my orange juice, rinsed the cup, put the cup in the dishwasher and went upstairs to my bedroom. I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I walked around my bedroom trying to think of something to do. I eventually decided to sit down at my computer and see what I could find out about being pregnant. I opened Internet Explorer and went to Google. I typed pregnancy in the search bar and clicked search. I waited for the page load. I didn't know what I would find or what I would read but I figured that no matter what it would help.

I hadn't been on the computer long when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I jumped out of my chair and began screaming. I thought someone had broken into the house. I was backing up to my closet when my bedroom door opened and my mom walked in. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was already noon. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" my mom asked.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and said, "Yeah, I didn't expect you to come home."

"I told my clients that I would only be doing a half day and that they would have to reschedule," my mom said as she walked over to my bed and sat. I sat back down at my desk and waited for my mom to talk.

My mom just sat there on my bed smiling at me. So I asked, "Why couldn't I go to school today?"

"Your father and I decided that you shouldn't go back to school until we talk with Mrs. Coleman about your academic future," my mom replied.

"Do you think they'll kick me out of school just because I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"It is a possibility," my mom said. I just sat there in shock at the news. "But don't worry; you won't have to drop out of school. We'll find a school that will let you attend or we'll enroll you in home school."

I sat there and thought about what my mom had just said. "What about after I have the babies? Am I going to be allowed to go back to school?" I asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see," my mom said. She stood up and brushed off the front of her skirt. "You need to get dressed. We have a meeting with Mrs. Coleman at 1:30 p.m." My mom gave me a sweet smile and walked out of the room. I got up from where I was sitting and began getting ready.

I sat between my parents at the long desk in the conference room at Ashbury High School. Mrs. Coleman, the principal; Mr. Braun, the counselor; and Mrs. Santos, the superintendent sat across from us. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was more than nervous. And there was so much tension in the room that I couldn't breathe. It literally felt like there was an elephant in the room.

Eventually Mrs. Coleman spoke. "Rosalie, we understand that you are in a delicate situation. Is that correct?" Mrs. Coleman asked.

"If you're asking if I'm pregnant then yes I'm pregnant," I replied.

"Ok, I talked with Mrs. Santos earlier today to discuss your options for school. We decided that we will let you finish out this year then for the first semester next year you will be home schooled and after you deliver you can decide if you want to continue with home school or if you want to come back to Ashbury," Mrs. Coleman said.

"That sounds like a good plan," my mom said.

"Yes, but maybe to good," my dad said. "What will you do if she decides she wants to come to school for the first semester of next year?" he asked.

"Well that just won't be possible. She will be homeschooled for the first semester next year," Mrs. Coleman said.

"In other words she doesn't have a choice until after she delivers?" my dad asked.

"That's correct," Mrs. Coleman said.

"So really you're not kicking her out but you're making it to where she will be hidden while she's pregnant," my dad said.

"We're not hiding her. We just think that a girl her age in her condition should have as much privacy as she wants," Mrs. Santos finally said.

"So there won't be any problem if she wants to attend school in the fall?" my dad asked.

"Mr. Hale, we really don't think it would be in her best interest to not return to school until after the pregnancy," Mrs. Santos said.

"I think I know what's best for my daughter and home school isn't it," my dad said.

"Jack," my mom said and all eyes were suddenly on her. "I think Rose should stay home."

"Are you sure?" my dad asked her.

"Yes, I'm very sure. At home she won't have to deal with people staring at her everyday and she'll have the love and support of her family," my mom replied.

"She'll have the love and support of her family even if she goes to school," my dad said.

"Why don't the three of you take this packet about home school and discuss it in privacy?" Mrs. Coleman asked as she pushed a large envelope toward my dad.

"Thank you," my dad said.

"And when you make decision call us and we'll set up another meeting to get everything straightened out," Mrs. Santos said.

My dad picked up the envelope and stood. I stood next to him and my mom stood next to me. "Thank you for your time," my dad said and then the three of us walked out of the room.

The whole way home my parents discussed my options. My dad argued for me to go to school and my mom argued for home school. By the time we were out of the school parking loti realized that I wanted a say in the matter. I wanted to decide rather I go to school or be home schooled, though I really didn't have a say. I knew that if it was my choice I would go to school. Being pregnant and going to school would be my punishment from God for having premarital sex. But I knew that my parents wouldn't let me have a say in the matter. They would make the choice for me. So I sat in the backseat as my dad drove to our house. My parents argued each of their sides all the way home. As soon as my dad pulled into the garage and stopped the car I got out and went inside the house. Normally I would have gone to the living room but this time I went upstairs to my bedroom to be alone.

The rest of the day passed slowly. I stayed in my room to avoid becoming crossfire in my parents' debate. As my dad did paper work in his office my mom sat on the couch in the office and continued to tell her pros for home school. As my mother started dinner my father leaned against a counter and told his counter part.

When my brothers got home from school they asked me what was wrong with Mom and Dad but I didn't say anything. It wasn't my place to say anything. Surprisingly, Demetrius didn't push for answers. He just accepted what I said and walked out of my bedroom. Jasper, on the other hand, closed my bedroom door and walked over to the bed where I was sitting. He took a seat and looked at me. I knew he was trying to see what was going on with Mom and Dad but I kept my poker face on and he sat back leaving space between us. He leaned back on my bed and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

I was taken by his question. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Rose, you haven't been to school in two days, I saw you and Mom and Dad walking out of the conference room, and you walk around with a worried look on your face. Like you know something bad but don't want to say anything," Jasper said. He sat up and looked into my eyes. "Rose, I'm closer to you than anybody else. Whatever you know you can tell me," Jasper said.

It was the truth. We had always been closer to each other than anyone else. Our mom always said it was because we're twins and we've by each other's side our whole life. Vera was my best friend, there was no doubt in that but Jasper was my brother, my twin brother, and I knew I could trust him.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I looked into Jasper's face and said, "I'm pregnant."

At first Jasper didn't say anything. I thought for sure that he hated me. Then he wrapped his arms around me and just hugged me. "It's ok, everything will be ok," he whispered and for the first I believed that everything would be ok. We sat there on my bed just hugging.

There was a knock on my bedroom door followed by the door opening and Demetrius walking into my room. "Hey, Mom and Dad are calling a family meeting," he said.

Jasper and I let go of each other and looked at Demetrius. "What for?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, they just told me to tell you two," Demetrius replied.

"Ok," I said and Jasper and I stood up and followed Demetrius downstairs to the living room.

I sat between Jasper and Demetrius on the couch. Our parents sat in the armchairs on each side of the room. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I had a feeling that my parents were going to make the announcement but I didn't want to say anything in case they weren't. Finally my dad said, "Demetrius, Jasper. Your mother, sister, and I have some news we need to share with you. I could feel Demetrius looking at me.

"Rose, would you like to tell them?" my mom asked.

I nodded my head yes and then took a deep breath. "Jasper, Demetrius. I'm pregnant," I said.

"What?" Demetrius exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated.

"Oh hell no, is it Royce's?" he asked and I nodded my head yes. "I'm going to kick his ass!" Demetrius screamed and stood up.

"Demetri, sit down," my dad said.

"No, Royce King got my baby sister pregnant and now he's going to pay!" Demetrius screamed as he began to leave the room.

"Demetrius!" my mom called after him as she stood up.

"Demetrius Jackson Hale, get back in here!" my dad screamed and Demetrius walked back into the room. "Sit down," my dad said through clenched teeth and Demetrius walked back over to the couch and sat down. My parents sat back down and my dad said, "Now, we're all going to keep our calm. Right now your sister doesn't need us angry about something that happened she needs our support and our love. Do we all understand?"

"Yes," Jasper said.

"Yeah," Demetrius said.

"Good," my dad said. "Now your sister has something else to tell you."

"I'm having twins," I said.

"What?" Jasper and Demetrius said simultaneously.

"I'm having twins," I repeated.

"Wait, as in two babies?" Demetrius asked.

"Yeah," I said, "as in two babies."

"Wow," Jasper said.

"That's, I really don't know what to say," Demetrius said.

"I didn't either," I said.

"Ok, that's all we needed to tell you," my mom said.

"You're all dismissed," my dad said and he and my mom stood and left the room leaving me and my brothers by ourselves.

"So, do you want me to kill Royce for you?" Demetrius asked.

"No, I think I might actually need him and more importantly they'll need their dad," I said.

"If he'll step up and be a man," Demetrius said.

"I'm sure he'll step up," I said and stood up. I walked out of the living room and went upstairs to my bedroom.

Once I was in my bedroom I stretched out across my bed. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Royce.

_Royce: Hey Rose, the past few months_

_have been great but I think we should_

_see other people. See you at school._

I laid the phone next to me on the bed. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes. I was pregnant with his kids and now he broke up with me. We were supposed to be together forever. My life as I knew it was turning upside down and falling down around me. I got up off of my bed and changed into my pajamas. After I changed I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Rosalie

**Chapter 4: Alone**

**Rosalie**

Three days had passed since Vera and I had taken the pregnancy tests. In the past three days I had been to my first prenatal appointment, told my brothers, and Royce had broken up with me. I hadn't been back to school since my parents and I had the meeting with Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Santos and I wasn't sure if I was going to go back. I didn't know how I would handle the stares and people talking behind my back. For now I was trying to get used to being pregnant.

I looked at my phone to see what time it was. It was 10:30 a.m. I decided to go over to Royce's house and tell him about the pregnancy. I got off of my bed and got dressed. I went downstairs and found my mom finishing the morning dishes. "Momma," I said and she turned around.

"Rose," my mom said. "Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to Royce's house. I want to talk to him about the pregnancy," I said.

"Ok, I'll get my purse and keys and we'll leave," my mom said and began getting her things. I went out to the garage and got in my mom's car.

Thirty minutes later we were sitting in Royce's driveway. "Do you want me to go with you?" my mom asked.

"No, I'll be ok," I said and got out of the car.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"No, Royce will give me a ride home," I said.

"Ok, I'll see you then," my mom said and I closed the passenger door and she drove away. I looked up at the house and then walked up to the front door.

I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. It only took a few seconds before the door opened. I looked to see who had opened the door and saw that it was Mrs. King, Royce's mom. "Rosalie," she said.

"Hi Mrs. King, I was wondering if Royce was home I need to tell him something," I said.

"No, Royce isn't home right now but you could tell me and then when he gets home I'll tell him," she replied.

I thought for a moment and then decided that it would be better than having to come back. "Ok," I said.

Mrs. King smiled and said, "Let's go to the living room." I walked into the house and followed her to the living room. "Would you like some tea?" she asked as we sat on the couch.

"No thank you," I said.

"Ok, what is it that you need to tell Royce?" Mrs. King asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this," I said.

"Just tell me, Sweetie," she said.

"Ok, I'm four weeks pregnant," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm four weeks pregnant with twins and they're Royce's," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I went to the doctor yesterday," I said.

She looked at me and said, "Don't worry because Mr. King and I will handle the expenses."

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"The expenses, for the abortion," Mrs. King said. I just sat there. Unable to say anything. The words from the priest rang in my head. "Rose, are you ok?" she asked.

"Mrs. King, I'm not having an abortion," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because having an abortion would be murdering someone who never asked to be born in the first place," I said.

"Dear, these babies will not just affect your life it will also affect your family not mention Royce and our family," she said.

"I know that, but I still feel strongly about this," I said.

"Well, if that's your decision then I must tell you what I want you to do," she said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to never speak of this to Royce. I want you to break things off with him. I want you to stay away from him," she said.

"What?" I asked more confused than before.

"Rosalie, if Royce does the right thing by these babies then he will ruin all of his chances in life. He will not have the opportunities that he deserves," she said.

"So what you're saying is that you don't want Royce to ever know that he has a child?" I asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," she said.

"What about school? People talk," I said.

"Mr. King and I will pay for you to go see a sick relative while you're pregnant. Then you can come back when Royce goes off to college and pretend like none of this happened," she said.

"You expect me to just put my life on hold so that Royce never knows about this?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

I sat there with the anger growing inside of me. Eventually I went off. "I can't believe you!" I shouted. "You want your son to go on for the rest of his life without knowing about his own child! If you had gotten pregnant as a teen would you have killed the babies?" I asked.

"I did get pregnant as a teen and I did make an adult decision and I never regretted that decision," she said.

"I can't believe you! You know what? I don't want Royce to know about these babies! I don't Royce to ever be a part of their lives because he'd probably just ruin them!" I shouted and then rushed out of the house.

"Rosalie, Rosalie," I could hear Mrs. King shouting after me. I stopped and turned around. I stood in the middle of the circle drive and she stood on the front porch. "Let me take you home. There's no need for you to walk," she said.

I stood there thinking about what I should do. "Fine," I said and we went to the garage and got in her car.

We couldn't reach my house fast enough. As soon as Mrs. King pulled up to my house I opened the car door and got out. "Remember our talk," Mrs. King called out as I closed the door. I walked as quickly as I could up the front steps of my house and then I went inside.

"Rosalie, are you ok?" my mom asked as she walked into the foyer where I was.

"No!" I screamed as I let the tears I had been holding back run down my face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Royce wasn't home so I told his mom! She said that she and Mr. King will pay for the abortion!" I screamed.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I told her I wasn't going to have an abortion! So then she told me to never tell Royce and to stay away from him!" I screamed.

"Oh Rose," my mom said and hugged me. She let go after a few seconds and said, "Come on."

She grabbed her purse and started out of the house. "Momma, where are we going?" I asked.

"I need to have a talk with Mrs. King," my mom said and walked out of the house.

My mom pulled up in the Kings' driveway and parked in the middle of the circle drive. I heard the car door open and shut. I looked out the windshield and saw my mom walking up to the house. She knocked on the door and Mrs. King opened it. They both shouted and flung their arms. Eventually Mrs. King stepped back inside the house and slammed the door in my mom's face. My mom came back to the car and got inside. "We're going to have to talk to your father before you tell Royce," my mom said as she started the car and drove away.

When we got home my mom and I went to my dad's home office. My mom didn't bother to knock on the door before entering. She just opened the door and walked into the room. My dad was sitting behind his desk working on the computer. "Jack, you have to do something about the way Penelope King treated our daughter," my mom said as she sat in the chair in front of my dad's desk. I closed the door behind me and sat in the chair next to my mom.

"What did she do?" my dad asked.

"She told Rose that she and Roy would take of the expenses for her to have an abortion," my mom said.

"Did she tell her that she doesn't want an abortion?" my dad asked.

"Well of course," my mom replied.

"Ok then she knows that Rosalie will give birth," my dad said and turned back to the computer.

"Jack, she told Rose that if she goes on with the pregnancy she wants her to either be home schooled, move schools, or drop out all together," my mom said.

"In other words she doesn't want Rose to have any contact with Royce," my dad said.

"Yes, exactly," my mom said.

"She's afraid that the babies will ruin his life," I said.

"I see," my dad said. He looked at me and asked, "Rose, have you made a decision on what you want to do?"

"You're asking if I want to raise them myself or give them up for adoption," I said.

"Yes," my dad said.

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean I can't imagine someone else raising my babies but I know if I raise them then I won't have the opportunities that I would if I didn't," I said.

My dad looked at my mom and my mom looked at me. "Rosalie," she said, "your father and I want you to have all of the opportunities you can have. We talked about it last night and decided that if you decide to keep the babies then we will help you raise them."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, we will help you in any way possible. We want you to have as normal a life as possible. If you want to cheer after you give birth then you can cheer. If you want to go off to college then you can go off to college," my mom said.

"So what you're saying is that you'll raise my babies," I said.

"No, that's not what she's saying. She's saying that we'll be your built in babies sitters so that you can be a mom and have a life," my dad said.

"Oh," I said.

"We're not trying to get you to keep the babies. We want you to do what you think is best for you and the babies," my mom said.

"Yes, that's exactly what we want," my dad added.

"Ok, do you mind if I go to my room?" I asked.

"No, of course not," my mom said and I stood up and left the room.

Once I was in my bedroom. I lied down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I tried to imagine what my life would be like if I kept the babies and then I tried to imagine what my life would be like if I gave them up for adoption. Neither of the two worked. Imagining my life with the babies was hard. I imagined getting up all through out the night for feedings and diaper changes and then getting up and going to school the next day. Imaging my life without them was even harder. I couldn't think about someone else raising my own children. I hated thinking about them calling another woman 'Mom' and I hated thinking that I would never see them or know them. I hated thinking I'd never know who they are or what they become to be. I rolled over on my side and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up to Jasper shaking me. "Mom and Dad told me to come get you for dinner," he said when I opened my eyes.

"Ok," I said and pushed the covers off of me. I got out of bed and Jasper and I walked downstairs to the dinning room. We took our seats and our dad began grace.

After dinner my mom and dad cleaned up and my brothers and I went our rooms. I took a nice long warm bubble bath to relax myself and then put on a pair of old sweats and an old t-shirt. I then crawled into my bed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and sat up in my bed. A wave of nausea over came me and I just sat there in my bed until it passed. Once it had passed I got out of my bed and went to my bathroom. I took and got dressed before doing my hair and makeup. Once I was done I went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Jasper and Demetrius were sitting at the breakfast bar and my mom was standing at the stove. The smell of eggs, melted cheese, and bacon filled the air. The smells made the nausea return. My mom turned around and said, "Good morning, Rose." I couldn't respond. Warm water began to flow and I ran from the kitchen to the downstairs bathroom.

I ran into the bathroom and kneeled to the ground in front of the toilet. I gripped the white porcelain bowl and dry heaved into it. I could hear my mom's heels on the marble floor and it wasn't long before I could feel her behind me. I heard the running of water and then the feel of a cool wash cloth on the back of my neck. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" my mom asked.

I rose up and controlled my breathing. "I don't know, I woke up feeling sick and then when I walked into the kitchen the smell just made me sick again," I replied.

"Oh Sweetheart, you're having morning sickness. It's completely normal to have it with pregnancy," my mom said in a soothing voice.

"It's normal, it's normal. How long does it last?" I asked.

"Usually the first six to eight weeks sometimes longer," my mom replied.

"But I'm only four weeks pregnant," I said.

"Yes, but you're also pregnant with twins which can make it worse," my mom said.

"Oh my god, I can't do this," I said.

"Of course you can. Every woman does," my mom said. "Only the ones that get pregnant," I said.

"Very true, why don't you go upstairs and I'll bring you some orange juice and dry toast," my mom said.

"What about your clients?" I asked.

"They can wait until tomorrow," my mom said. "Now go upstairs and get comfortable," she said and stood and walked out. I sat there thinking about how upset my mom's clients would be about her missing meetings but I got up and went to my room like she told me. I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

I woke up around one in the afternoon and sat up in my bed. I looked around my room and noticed that the lights had been turned off and my curtains had been drawn closed. My room was dark and cool. It was nice. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I found my mom in her sewing room. "What are you working on?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just doing a little sewing to help me relax," my mom said and stood up. "Do you want anything? Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked.

"I could go for a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato," I said.

"That sounds delicious," my mom said and we went to the kitchen. My mom cooked the grilled cheeses sandwiches and then we sat at the island in the kitchen and ate. "I'm sorry about what happened with Mrs. King," my mom said.

I swallowed the food that was in my mouth and took a drink from the glass of milk sitting in front of me. "You couldn't have known what she was going to do," I said.

"Still she shouldn't have acted that way and she has no right to tell you to have an abortion or not to tell Royce," my mom said.

"It's ok," I said and looked into her eyes and saw that her eyes didn't show that she believed it. So I smiled to reassure my mom. My mom returned my smile and then placed her left hand on top of my right. I saw the light catch her wedding set and thought how great it would be if Royce and I finally marry and raised our babies as a family, our own little family.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. My mom answered it and then put the person on the other end on hold. "Rose, one of my clients needs to meet with me immediately. Do you care if I go to my office and meet with them?" my mom asked.

"No," I replied.

"Thanks," my mom said and went back to the person on the phone. She hung up the phone and began gathering her things off of the kitchen counter. She went to go into the garage and turned to me and said, "Thank you, again," before leaving.

I knew I would be alone for a while. My dad was at work, my mom was meeting with a client, and my brothers had baseball practice after school. I looked around the kitchen trying to think of something to do when the doorbell rang.

I got off of the stool I was sitting on and walked into the foyer. I opened the door and found Emmett Cullen, one of my best friends, standing on the front porch. "Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You haven't been to school all week and I was worried about you. Jasper wouldn't tell me anything when I asked him," Emmett said. I just stood there staring at him. "Rose, can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, come in," I said and stepped to the side so that he could walk in. I closed the door behind him and we went into the living room.

Emmett sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Why haven't you been to school?" he asked. I sat there staring at him debating rather or not to tell him. "Rose, you can tell me," he said.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with twins and they're Royce's but he doesn't know and his mom doesn't want him to ever know," I said.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious," I said.

"How could you let this happen?" he asked.

"Emmett, he told me that he loved me and I believed him," I said.

"I don't know what to say," he said and stood up.

"What?" I asked and he began to walk out of the living room. I followed him out of the living room, into the foyer, out of the house, and to his Jeep in the driveway. "Emmett!" I called after him.

He spun around and said, "Rose, I can't talk to you right now." He then turned and got in his Jeep. I stood in the driveway and watched him leave. As soon as his taillights disappeared I felt alone. I felt like I was the only person in the world. I felt like dying.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that I didn't put an author's note at the end of the last chapter. There's still time to let me know what you think Rosalie should have. Also if you have an idea that you'd like to see in the story feel free to tell me. I hope you will continue to read and review.<p>

lovelovelove

Fede Speranza Amore


	5. Chapter 5 Emmett

**Chapter 5: Being a Friend**

**Emmett**

I sped down the road in my Jeep. I couldn't believe that Rosalie was pregnant. Not just pregnant by some random guy but pregnant by Royce King, the guy I hated more than anything in the world. The guy was a complete ass. He didn't even treat Rosalie like she should be treated. Anytime I was around the guy I just wanted to punch the shit out of him.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the cop as I went by. I was brought back to reality by the sound of the sirens. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw the blue lights. I slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. I put my Jeep in park and rolled down the window. "License and registration please," the officer said. I grabbed my wallet out of my back wallet and grabbed the registration out of the glove box. I handed them both to the officer and noticed who had stopped me. "Emmett," Charlie, the chief of police. Not just the chief of police but also my brother's father-in-law.

"Hey Charlie," I said.

"I hate to do this," Charlie said.

"Don't worry about it. It's your job," I said.

"Emmett, you were going fifteen over the speed limit," Charlie said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can I ask why?" he said.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I replied.

"Ok, I'll be back," he said and went back to his car. When he came back he said, "I'm going to give you a warning. But I do expect you to be more cautious now and to not let your mind wander while you drive."

"Yes sir," I said and he handed my license and registration.

"Tell your parents I say hello," he said and then walked back to his car. I put my license back in my wallet and put the registration back in the glove box and drove off.

When I got home I parked my Jeep in the garage and went inside. I found my mom in the living room working on a quilt she was making for my niece and nephew. I knew that I could to talk to her about anything so I walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "What's wrong Emmett?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Emmett, I'm your mother and I know when something's wrong with you. Now what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well I have this friend tat I really like and she's sort of going through a difficult time," I said.

"Uh huh," she said.

"And I really want to be there for her but it's sort of hard because I don't know how to be there for her," I said.

"What's your friend going through?" my mom asked.

"She's pregnant," I said.

My mom looked up from the quilt and looked at me. "Oh Emmett, you didn't," she said.

"What?" I asked and then I realized what she thought. "Oh no Mom, I didn't get her pregnant. I promise I didn't get her pregnant," I said.

"Oh thank God," my mom said and put her hand to her heart.

"It's Rosalie," I said.

"Oh my, do her parents know?" my mom asked.

"I don't know. I know that she told Royce's mom and Royce's mom wants Rosalie to have an abortion and not tell Royce," I said.

"Emmett, I'm going to tell you right now that Rosalie is going to have a very difficult time in her life right now and she's going to need a friend. Now you can be that friend but you also need to know that she's going to have some emotions that you don't understand and if you're her friend you'll stay by her side no matter what," my mom said.

"Mom, I have to tell you something else," I said.

"Yes," my mom said.

"I love her," I said.

"You love who?" she asked.

"Rosalie," I replied. "I love Rosalie."

"Oh Emmett, you don't think if you be there for her that she'll love you. Do you?" my mom asked.

"No, I was just telling you that I've loved her for a long time and I don't know if I can be there for her," I said.

"Emmett, listen to your heart and you'll do the right thing," my mom said and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Mom," I said and hugged her before going upstairs to my room.

I lied back on my bed and tossed a baseball up into the air and caught it. I repeated this action over and over. There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I said and Alice, my little sister walked into my bedroom.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," I said and she sat down in my desk chair. "What's up?" I asked continuing to throw and catch the ball.

"I know how you can be there for Rosalie and understand what she's going through," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I heard you talking to Momma and I know how you can be there for Rosalie through her pregnancy," Alice said and I caught the baseball.

I sat upright in my bed and said, "You were eavesdropping."

"I overheard," Alice corrected. "Now do you want my help or not?" she asked.

"How are you going to help?" I asked.

"There's a book all about pregnancy. You could buy Rose a copy and you a copy and the two of you could read it together and discover what she's going through together," Alice said.

"That's your plan?" I asked.

"Think about it this way. You both discover together and you're the only person that does this and she grows closer to you because you're the only person other than older women that know what she's going through. Therefore she falls for you and the two of you live happily ever after," Alice said.

"And if that doesn't work?" I asked.

"Then you just try something else," she replied.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," I said and lied back on my bed and began tossing the baseball again.

"Ok," Alice said and stood up to leave.

When she reached my door I asked, "What's the name of the book?"

"What To Expect When You're Expecting," she replied and walked out of my bedroom.

I caught the baseball and looked at my clock on my bedside table. It was 4:30 p.m. on Friday. I sat up and dropped the baseball on the floor and walked out of my room. I went downstairs and walked to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going out," I said.

"Ok, be home for dinner," she replied.

"Ok," I said and I went to the garage. I got in my Jeep and backed out of the garage.

I drove down main street Ashbury. I knew where I was going but I was trying to drag out actually going into the store. I finally pulled into the parking lot and got out of my Jeep. I walked into the store and a bell rang. The woman behind the looked up shocked. Eventually she realized she should say something. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Um yeah, do you carry books about pregnancy?" I asked.

"Of course, let me show you where they are," she said and walked out from behind the counter. I followed her to the back of the store. The entire back wall was lined with books. "Are you looking for something particular?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for What To Expect When You're Expecting," I said.

"Oh, that's right here," she said and handed me the book. "Is it for your mom?" she asked.

"No, it's for a friend," I said.

"Oh," she said.

"Um, it really is for a friend," I said.

"I'm sure it is," she said. "If you need anything else I'll be up front," she said and walked off. I looked around and got another copy of the book before walking up front and paying for the books. After I paid I walked outside, got in my Jeep, and went home. When I got home I left the books in my Jeep and planned to go over to Rosalie's house the next day and give her a copy of the book.

* * *

><p>Ok so I'm not really sure how everyone feels about each chapter being from a different point of view. Do you like it or not? Please let me know so that if you don't care what's going through other characters' minds I don't waste your time with it. Also if you do like the different point of views and you want to see someone's point of view let me know and I'll make a chapter from that person's point of view. I would like to thank everyone who takes time to read this story and I would also like to thank everyone who takes time to read and review. You're all awesome and I love you all!<p>

lovelovelove

Fede Speranza Amore


	6. Chapter 6 Rosalie

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

**Rosalie**

I woke up on Saturday morning and went downstairs to the dinning room. I walked into the dinning room and was over come by the smell of eggs, bacon, cheddar cheese, and waffles. I found my family already sitting at the table. "Jasper, will you please go tell Rose that breakfast is ready?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," Jasper said and stood up from his seat. He turned to walk out of the room and spotted me. "Oh, breakfast is ready," he said and sat back down.

My entire family looked over in my direction and I said, "Good morning," I walked over to the empty chair next to Jasper and sat down.

"Good morning," my mom said. "Jack, will you say grace?" she asked.

"Of course," my dad said and we bowed our heads in prayer. After grace my dad started passing the plates of food. Once everyone's plates were filled my dad said, "Now boys, your mother will be taking Rosalie to confession after breakfast Do either of you want to go?"

"Ok, then the two you will stay here with me," my dad said and we continued on with breakfast. After breakfast I went upstairs and took a shower and got dressed before my mom and I left.

My mom drove to the church and I rode in the passenger seat. "I want to go inside by myself," I said.

"Ok," my mom replied and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

It took about half an hour to get to the church. My mom parked in the parking lot and I got out of the car. She gave me a smile and I walked to the church. I went inside and saw that there weren't many people in the chapel. Only a very few people waited. I went and got in line standing behind a woman who looked to be in her twenties. My anxiety calmed as I observed the short lines. I prayed to be last.

My turn came quickly. I slid onto the kneeler and closed the door. I could vaguely hear the mumbling of the penitent on the other side and began to hum quietly. It was not polite to listen to someone else's confession. Alone with a crucifix in the darkened cubbyhole, I fought off the urge to cry.

The priest slid back the screen and began. I made short preliminaries. Getting right to the meat of the problem, I said, "Father, I'm not sure I needed to come again, but my parents wanted me to. I had premarital sex with my boyfriend. I confessed this a month ago, but I just found out that I'm pregnant and my parents said that I should come to confess the premarital sex leading to the conceiving of twins."

"I see," said the priest quietly.

Encouraged by his neutral reaction I continued, "I am not considering abortion." Did I hear him sigh in relief? "I am going to have the babies, but I haven't gotten any farther than that," I said. We both remained silent for a moment. Stifling a sob, I began again. "Father, what bothers me most the poor babies is it's so horrible to think that people will think them as a tragedy. I know it sounds absurd, but I want these babies. I feel sorry for them. I would rather not be pregnant, but it's too late for that. I guess I can't expect anyone to be happy, but do they have to be so depressed? If a babies is conceived out of marriage without love is the babies a mistake?" I stopped and waited.

"There is no such thing as babies that are a mistake. I think you are a wonderful person. Let's start with that." I began to cry in earnest as I took in his words. "It probably feels very good to cry, and you should do that a lot," he said kindly. "I want to tell you a few things. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied trying to stop sniffling.

"At the beginning of time God created all of us. He took a lot of time because he decided there would be a lot of people. He loved each one of us as though each were the only one He had created. Soon you are going to be a mother. Then you will understand God's love in a special way. You already do, don't you?" he said.

"Yes, Father," I replied solemnly.

"Okay, so each soul was created. He knew each soul intimately. He carefully thought about with each soul should be born. At the beginning of time He created the souls of your little babies. He also decided when would be the perfect time to send those precious, innocent souls down to earth. He carefully looked around at all of the souls and decided that you were the only one that could be the mother of these babies. He left nothing to chance. He knew this sin would be committed. He loves you like you are His only child. He thought, 'How can I make something wonderful come from something my little angel should not have done?' This babies is no accident, my dear. Your babies were created by God at the beginning of time and have some very special work to do in this world. Work that only they will be able to accomplish. Your babies are no mistake. There is no such thing," he said.

He paused and then continued, "Your babies are a precious gift to our world. For your penance I want you to thank God every day for these children. Thank Him for His mercy and thank Him for His constant love. It may be that you decide to give these babies up for adoption. Even if you do remember that you'll be a mother for eternity. God will let you know what is best. Never be afraid of what people think of you. God knows you better than anyone else. He's filled with joy today because you've accepted the gift of this child. That's all that matters. Is there anything else you want to talk about? You've told your parents?"

"Yes, they said that I'm not going to get kicked out or anything and that we were going to go through this together as a family," I said.

"Good, I want you to call the rectory and ask them for the number to Catholic Charities. They can help you to look at all of your options," he hesitated before continuing, "Do you want to tell me your first name?"

"Yes, Father. It's Rosalie," I said. I thought I heard him gasp. There was no secret as to who I was now. My family has always been very involved in the church and I was the only current member whose name was Rosalie. Not to mention that I was in the choir and had a solo every Sunday.

"Okay, Rosalie. I'm going to ask God every day to protect you and your children. He'll take special care of you. Incidentally, are you clear on the rules regarding premarital sex? It doesn't become okay because you're pregnant and after you give birth it doesn't become ok because you've already become pregnant," he said.

I held back a laugh and said, "Yes, Father, I know. I don't know how to thank you. I feel happy. Thank you, Father."

"Thank you, Rosalie. You're a brave and courageous girl. Go in peace," he said.

I stumbled out of the confessional. I kneeled down and said my penance. "Thank you, God, for my little babies," I prayed over and over. My heart felt lighter than it had since I had begun having a sex life. The priest did not think I was horrible. On the contrary, he thought my babies were a good thing. "A precious gift," he had called it. I smiled to myself. "Thank you, God, for my little babies," I prayed again. Cleansing tears burned my eyelids. I stayed and prayed for thirty minutes. The priest said that it only mattered what God thought. If I only worried about what God thought, my worries were over. God loved me. Of this I was certain. The rest could be dealt with.

With a light heart I skipped out into the sunshine. I walked to my mom's car and got inside. "How did it go?" she asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Good," the priest said that my babies aren't a mistake and that God gave them to me for a reason," I said.

"Good," my mom said as she backed out of the parking place.

When we got home I went upstairs to my bedroom to relax. I had been nauseous all day. I lied down on my bed and had just gotten comfortable when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I sat up in my bed and said, "Come in." My bedroom door opened and Jasper walked into my room closing the door behind him. "Hey," I said.

He sat down on the edge of my bed and said, "I can't believe you told Emmett."

"I can't believe he told you that I told him," I said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because he was really mad after I told him," I said.

"Rose, I'm going to tell you something about Emmett but you can never tell him I told you," Jasper said and I nodded my head in agreement. "Emmett's in love with you," he said.

"No he's not," I said.

"Yeah, he is. He's been in love you since like sixth grade," Jasper said.

"Then why hasn't he told me?" I asked.

"Because he's afraid you don't feel the same way," Jasper said. I was taken by the comment. I sat there in silence taking in what he had said. Emmett was in love with me but I wasn't in love with him.

"Jasper, I won't tell him you told me," I said.

"Good," Jasper said. He stood up and then bent down to kiss my forehead before he left my room closing the door behind him.

I lied back down on my bed began thinking about Emmett. Emmett was more of a brother to me than anything else. But I did love the dimple he had that only showed when smiled or laughed which was all of the time. I thought about the way his muscles flexed when we ran together and the way he was always there for me. I thought about the times we went swimming and our bare skin would touch. I thought about how my life would be without him. But I wasn't in love with him. I couldn't be in love with him. Or could I?

My thoughts were interrupted by another knock on my door. "Come in," I said and Alice Cullen, Emmett's younger sister, walked into my room. "Hey Alice," I said.

"Hey Rose," she replied as she walked over to my bed. She down on the edge and just stared at me.

"Alice, do you need something?" I asked.

"Do you think Jasper likes me?" she asked.

"What?" I asked shocked by what she'd said.

"Do you think Jasper likes me?" Alice repeated.

"Yeah, I'm sure he likes you after all you are his best friend's younger sister," I said.

"I mean do you think he'd ever go out with me," Alice said. And it all clicked together. The reasons Alice always hung out with Jasper and Emmett and tried to take interest in everything they did.

"I don't know, Alice. Why don't you just ask him if he likes you?" I asked.

"Because girls don't do that," Alice replied. "You know like you don't go up to Emmett and just ask him if he likes you," she said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you've been in love with him for like ever," Alice said.

"I'm not in love with Emmett," I said.

"Yeah you are. Rose, when you're around him you can't take your eyes off of him and when he's around you he can't take his eyes off of you. I think you two are meant to be together," Alice said.

"Alice, just let it go. It's not going to happen," I said and I saw a bit of sadness in Alice's eyes. "But I will talk to Jasper for you and see what I can do," I added.

"Ok, thanks!" Alice exclaimed and she hugged me before running out of my room. She closed the door behind her and I sat on my bed thinking of how to tell Jasper that Alice liked him.

The rest of the night went normally. My family and I had dinner as normal followed by my brothers and I going to our rooms and our parents cleaning up the kitchen before going to bed. I took a long hot bubble bath before changing into my pajamas and going to bed.

I woke up on Sunday morning and got ready for church. I chose to wear a black dress with flutter sleeves and v-neck. I slipped into a pair of black pumps and went downstairs. My family was already ready to go so we went to my mom's car and got in. I felt like I was going to die at church. I felt as though everyone knew I was pregnant. It didn't help when the Kings walked in and Mrs. King kept staring at me. The look on her face was like she wanted to kill me, not just me but my babies, Royce's babies.

After church my family mingled in the courtyard with the other members of the church, except for the Kings. Royce and his family ignored me and my family like we were the black plague. Jasper began walking toward Royce and Royce and his went to their car and drove away. My parents and brothers watched me as I watched the Kings drive away. I felt a hand on my right shoulder and turned to see Emmett standing behind me. He smiled and stepped to him closing the space between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "It'll be ok," he whispered in my ear and for the first time all week I thought it would be ok.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to keep doing the different point of views because several people said they liked it. I also got a review about the story being repetitive. I'm working on that. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. Also you can still have a say of what the babies will be and if you have any sugggestions for names I'll take those as well.<p>

lovelovelove

Fede Speranza Amore


	7. Chapter 7 Rosalie

**Chapter 7: Killing Looks**

**Rosalie**

"Emmett, Emmett," I could hear a small high pitched voice calling from a distance. "Emmett," the voice was close now. Emmett and I broke apart and I saw that it was Alice, Emmett's sister, who had been calling his name. "Oh," Alice said as she realized what was happening.

"Hey Alice," I said smiling politely.

"Hey Rose, my mom told me to come get Emmett. We're going to have brunch with our grandparents," she explained.

"Oh, I didn't realize Emmett had to be somewhere," I said trying not to seem like an idiot. Of course I wouldn't have known Emmett had plans with his family. Emmett and I weren't even really close friends. We were more like acquaintances.

"Ok," Alice said and turned to Emmett. "I'll tell Mom and Dad that you're wrapping things up and will come to the car when you're done," as Alice walked away I bent my head down in embarrassment and felt my face turning red.

"Thanks," Emmett said. He turned toward me and smiled. "So, I've got to go," he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said unsure of what I was apologizing for.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Emmett said.

"So are you going to see your mom's parents or your dad's parents?" I asked.

"My dad's parents," he replied.

"Well tell them I say hello," I said.

"Of course," Emmett said and he hugged me again before leaving.

I watched as he walked to the parking lot and found his family's car. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around in panic and found Jasper standing behind me. He began laughing and said, "You act like you just got caught doing something bad."

"I'm just a little on edge today," I replied.

I felt Jasper place his right hand on my left shoulder. "Don't worry about them, Rose. We're in this together. All of us," he said and I looked into his eyes and saw the compassion in his eyes.

"Thanks," I said. "We should probably get going. I'm sure Mom and Dad are ready to go."

"Yeah," Jasper said and we walked to the parking lot.

When my family got home we went on with our normal Sunday routine. My dad and brothers went into the den to watch sports while my mom and I worked on making Sunday dinner. I was just pouring the filling I had made for the apple pie into the pie crust so that I could put it in the oven to bake when the doorbell rang. My mom turned the water off at the kitchen sink and wiped her hands on a towel and said, "I'll get it."

"That's ok, Mom, I've got it," Demetrius shouted from the foyer. He then opened the door and I could hear a girl's muffled voice. The front door closed and it wasn't long before Demetri walked into the kitchen. "It's for you," he said as he walked past me and to the refrigerator. I got off of the stool I was sitting on and turned around to go to the foyer.

"Hey Rose," Vera said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey V," I replied.

"Hey Mrs. Hale," Vera said and my mom gave a slight wave in acknowledgement.

"Let's go upstairs to my room," I said.

"Ok, I'll see you later Demetri and you too Mrs. Hale," Vera said as we left the kitchen and mounted the stairs to my room.

Once we were in my room I lied across my bed and Vera sat on the stool at my vanity table. "So was it just me or did Mrs. King send you a killer look this morning during services?" Vera asked.

"I wish it was just you," I groaned.

"Does she know?" Vera asked.

"Uh huh," I said

"OMG, what did Royce say when you told him?" she asked.

"He doesn't know," I said.

"Wait how does his mom and him not know?" Vera asked and I told her what happened. "Wow," Vera said when I had finished. "What are you going to do about school? I mean I know there are only a few weeks left but he's still going to have friends that stay here in this dreadful small little town where a cheerleader wearing the wrong bloomers ends up on the front page of the newspaper," Vera said.

"I know that's why Mrs. King is offering to pay for an abortion or for me to go visit a sick relative for nine months. That way no one will ever have to know," I said.

"That woman's crazy," Vera said.

"Yeah well I hope craziness isn't hereditary," I said and we both busted out laughing. After a fit of laughing I finally asked, "Have you told Matt yet?" Vera stopped laughing and sat up straight on the stool. She got a very serious look on her face and took a deep breath. "V," I said and she held out her left hand. On her ring finger and exquisite princess cut diamond ring in a silver setting. "He proposed?" I asked.

"Yeah, and he proposed before I even told him that I'm pregnant," Vera gushed.

"OMG, shut up he didn't," I said admiring the ring.

"He did, I was about to tell him I'm pregnant when he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him!" Vera exclaimed.

"Oh my, the ring is beautiful," I said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm engaged and pregnant," Vera said.

"I can' believe you're engaged and we're both pregnant," I said.

"And of course I want you to be my maid of honor," Vera said.

"Of course!" I exclaimed and we hugged and squealed and jumped around my room.

"What is all the commotion about in here?" my mom asked as she walked into my bedroom.

"I'm engaged," Vera said as she held her hand out for my mom to see.

"Oh my, congratulations to you and Matthew both. I'm sure both sets of parents are very happy," my mom said as she hugged Vera.

"Yes, both sets of parents are very happy," Vera said. "Considering the situation and all."

"Of course, I just wanted to come see what was going on. Vera stay as long as you like and again congratulations," my mom said before leaving.

"Wow, I can't believe you're getting married," I said.

"Now wait a minute, I'm not getting married just yet we still have so much to plan and I'm not even sure if I want to get married before the baby is born or wait until after," Vera said.

"Right, of course you don't want to rush into this," I said.

"Right, now what about school? Are you coming back on Monday or am I going to have the walk halls alone again?" Vera asked.

"I'm coming back tomorrow. Hopefully everything can go back to normal for the last few weeks of school," I said.

"I hope so. We might not even have to tell people until we go back to school in the fall," Vera said.

"That would be nice. I don't want my pregnancy center of attention now and then again when we go back in the fall. I really don't want to be the center of attention at any given time because of the pregnancy," I said.

"Yeah, me either but you know it and I know it as well as everybody else there's no avoiding it," Vera said.

"Yeah," I said. Vera stayed for a couple of hours. We mainly talked about what she should do for the wedding and how we would get back at Mrs. King for what she told me. After Vera left it was well into the evening and my family had already begun changing for evening services at the church.

I went up stairs and changed into a nice dress and heels and was just touching up my makeup when my mom came into my room. "I'm almost ready," I said as I brushed some more powder onto my face.

"Sweetie, your father and I talked and we don't think it's in you best interest to go to services tonight after what Mrs. King did this morning," my mom said.

"Oh," I said putting my makeup brush down.

"We just don't want to cause a scene before one needs to be made. Do you understand?" she asked.

My feelings were hurt but I knew they were thinking of me. "Of course I understand," I said.

"That's my girl," my mom said and kissed me on the cheek. "We'll be home right after services," my mom said as she left my room. I sat there for a minute or two thinking about what my mom had said about causing a scene. My dad was a prestigious surgeon and my mom was a well known party planner. Any scene caused involving either me or my brothers would hurt both of them with work. I finally got over my little pitty party and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I gathered my hair into a loose ponytail on my head and went downstairs to the kitchen.

I walked over to the refrigerator and took our a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer before digging in. I savored the test and was just about to take another bite when the doorbell rang. I sat my uneaten ice cream on the counter and went to the foyer to answer the door. I had no idea who it could be. It was six o'clock on a Sunday evening and everyone we knew would be at church. I peeped through the peep hole and saw that Emmett was standing on the front porch.

* * *

><p>I would like to start off by saying that I'm sorry. I got caught up in school work and then I got sick and then the keyboard on my laptop went out and now I'm struggling with a little writer's block. My biggest issue of the ones listed above is my health. I have a hereditary lung disease called Cystic Fibrosis. It causes frequent pneumonia and for me breathing every day is a work out in its self. So please be patient with me if I say I'm sick because I really am sick. Now as for the writer's block I know what I want to happen next but I have to feel in gaps between now and when that should happen. I hope that makes sense to some of you out there. I would however like to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews. I hope you will all continue to read. I know this is a short chapter but I had to give all of you something. Please forgive me.<p>

Lovelovelove

Fede Speranza Amore


	8. Chapter 8 Emmett

**Chapter 8: Comforting**

**Emmett**

I sat next to my mom on the back row pew in the church. My sister sat on the other side of me and my dad on the other side of her followed by my brother and his family. I pulled at the tie around my neck aggressively awaiting the end of services. Dr. and Mrs. Hale, Rosalie's parents, and their sons walked into the church. I waited for the first glimpse of her beautiful sun kissed skin and her flowing blonde hair. Her family slid in next to my family on the pew. "Where's Rose?" I heard my mom softly ask Mrs. Hale.

"She's not feeling well. She said that she wanted to stay home," Mrs. Hale replied.

"Oh, well I hope she gets to feeling better," my mom said. "Mom," I said and my mom looked at me. "I don't like the idea of Rose being home alone while she's sick. Do you mind if I go sit with her until her family gets done here?" I asked.

"It's ok with me if it's ok with Mrs. and Dr. Hale," my mom said.

I looked to Mrs. Hale and she said, "I think that would be fine. She could use a friend right now."

"Thank you," I said and stood up and left the church.

I pulled up to the Hale house and saw that it was lit up with lights on inside. I had already taken off my jacket and tie thrown them in the back seat of my jeep. I had undone the top couple of buttons on my shirt so that I didn't feel like I was being choked. I parked my jeep in the circle driveway and got out. I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. It took Rose a few seconds before she finally opened the front door and said, "What are you doing here?"

""Your mom said that you weren't feeling well and I didn't want you to be home alone so I told them that I'd come and visit with you until they get home," I said.

"Oh," she said. I couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful standing there in the foyer. Her hair piled into a messy pony tail atop her head and even in a pair of baggy sweat pants and an old shirt that I knew was one of her favorites to lounge around the house in. I wanted so badly to pull her into my arms and kiss those sweet delicate lips but I knew that would be crossing the line. We were friends and nothing more. For Pete's sake she's pregnant with another guy's babies.

"Yeah, so can I come in?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, of course, come in," she said stepping to the side to allow me to step into the house. "I was just eating some ice cream. Would you like some?" she asked.

"Let me guess Ben and Jerry Cherry Garcia?" I asked and she began laughing. I knew that it was her favorite ice cream and right now she probably needed the indulgence. "I'll pass but feel free to continue," I said and motioned toward the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and she went back to eating her ice cream. "So I'm going to say that you're not really sick just avoiding Royce and his family," I said.

"And you would be right," she said.

"I know that this morning wasn't exactly how things normally go," I said.

"You can say that," she replied.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well right now I'm working on finishing my ice cream," she said tipping the carton toward me.

I laughed and said, "I meant about the pregnancy."

"Oh, well I'm not going to have an abortion and I haven't really thought much pass that," she said. "I mean keeping them won't be easy but would I be strong enough to give them to a family I don't even know. I know that now a days you can have contact with the adoptive family and get letters and pictures but it just doesn't seem like it would be the same as actually being there for them and experiencing everything first hand."

"I know what you mean. I guess if you went nine months being pregnant and then you went through all the pain of giving birth and then you just left with nothing it would be like doing all of that for nothing," I said.

"Well I wouldn't have done it for nothing. I would have done it for them, so that they could have a great and happy life," she said.

"With another family," I added.

"Yeah," she said sadly. "But maybe that would be best. I mean that way they'd have both a mom and a dad," she said.

"Is that what this is all about? Them having both a mom and a dad," I asked.

"I want them to have a family, a complete family, and with me all they have is a mom and grandparents and uncles and aunts that love them very much. I want them to have a dad especially if one or both of them are girls," she said.

"Why does it mean more if they're girls for them to have a dad?" I asked.

"Because I have a relationship with my dad that I don't have with anyone else and I want them to have that with their dad but they won't have that with their actual dad," Rose said.

"I think that you should sit down and think about what you want for yourself and for the babies and think over your choices for a while before you make a final decision," I said and she looked at me like I had just found the cure for cancer or something.

She sat the ice cream carton on the counter behind her and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being here and talking to me about this," she said.

"You don't have to thank me," I said. We hugged for a while longer before I finally realized it had lasted too long and I broke the hug. She unwrapped her arms from around my neck and stepped back. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could watch a movie," she said.

"If that's what you want to do then let's do it," I said and followed her into the living room. I sat on the couch as she started a DVD. She joined me on the couch and I asked, "What's tonight's feature presentation?"

"The Notebook," she replied sneaking a look at me.

I flung my body across the couch and screamed out in agony. "Oh my god, how many times have are we going to watch this?"

"This is only like the hundredth time we've watched it and it gets better and better every time," she said.

"Hundredth, more like millionth time we've watched this," I said.

"Well if you don't want to watch this then what do you want to watch?" she asked.

"If this is what you want to watch then this is what we'll watch," I said.

"Good," she said and we settled back into the couch to watch the movie.

The movie was about half way done when I felt a bump on my chest. It came from the side where Rose was sitting. I looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep some time during the movie and her head had just fallen on my chest. I looked down at her sleeping form and gently brushed the hair out of her face. She rolled her head on my chest and snuggled closer to me. I had my left arm resting on the back of the couch and she curled into my left side. The feeling was amazing. I wanted to stay like that forever. Just me and her cuddled together on the couch. I relaxed into the couch even more and closed my eyes to rest.

I must have eventually fallen asleep because I was awoken by a womanly gasp. "Emmett," I heard my mother say and I opened my eyes to find my head resting on top of Rosalie's soft blonde hair. I looked around the room and realized that we were in her living room. I looked over to the doorway and saw our families standing in the doorway.

I jumped off of the couch and immediately began apologizing. "I'm sorry, Dr. and Mrs. Hale. We were watching The Notebook and we must have fallen asleep. I swear nothing happened," I said frantically.

Rosalie stirred at the sudden movement and looked around the room. "What's going on?" she asked.

"That's a very good question," her father said. "Emmett, what's going on?" he asked me.

I froze. I had never froze before. I had also never been caught asleep with a girl on a couch. "Like I said 'we were watching The Notebook and must have fallen asleep'," I repeated.

"Rosalie, are you ok?" her mother asked as she walked toward us.

Rosalie stood up next to me and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Mrs. Hale stroked Rosalie's cheek and then smiled at both of us. "Emmett's right. We fell asleep watching The Notebook," she said. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to cause a stir."

"It's perfectly fine," Mrs. Hale said. "Right Jack?" she asked Dr. Hale.

"Right, it's fine. Just don't make a habit of it," he said looking me dead in the eyes for the last part.

"Of course not," I said.

"Well, I think we should be going. Emmett, say your goodbyes," my mom said before turning to Mrs. Hale. "Lilly, we must get together for lunch soon," she said.

"Of course," Mrs. Hale replied and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Jack, I'll see you bright and early for the brain scrape we have in the morning," my father said and then he shook Dr. Hale's Hand.

I turned to say 'goodbye' to Rosalie but before I could speak she did. "Thank you for staying with me tonight. It means a lot," she said and hugged me. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," she added before going upstairs.

"See you at school tomorrow," I called after her.

"Dude," Jasper said as he walked up to me.

"Man," I replied.

"Tomorrow," Jasper said.

"Tomorrow," I repeated. We both understood that we would be having a serious conversation about his sister tomorrow but we hoped no one else knew. "Thank you for letting me come and stay with her while all of you were out," I said and shook Mr. Hale's hand.

"Thank you for offering to come and sit with her," Mrs. Hale said.

"Anytime," I replied and she hugged me.

"We should be getting home. After all tomorrow is a school day," my mom said and we finished our goodbyes before leaving.

Once we were in my dad's car we headed home. Alice and I sat in the back while my dad drove and my mom sat in the passenger seat. "Did have fun staying with Rose," my mom asked.

"Yeah, she was just worried," I said and that ended the conversation. We rode the rest of the way home in silence and once we were home we began our regular Sunday night routine to get ready for school the next morning.

* * *

><p>This was another short chapter but I really hope you liked it. You can still give me ideas of what you want to see happen and you can also tell me what you'd like to see Rosalie have and what she should name them.<p>

lovelovelove

Fede Speranza Amore


	9. Chapter 9 Rosalie

**Chapter 9: Embarrassment **

**Rosalie **

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I showered, brushed my teeth, did my hair and makeup, and got dressed. Once I was done I grabbed my purse and backpack off of my bedroom floor and went downstairs for breakfast. Jasper and Demetrius were already in the kitchen and eating breakfast by the time I got downstairs. "Good morning," I said as I walked over to the counter and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

As I took a sip Jasper asked, "So, are you nervous about going back to school?"

I swallowed the orange juice and considered the question. "Hmmm, not really, I want to get back to a normal routine as soon as possible," I said.

"Why?" Demetrius asked.

"Because the faster I get back to a normal routine the less I have to worry about people finding out and telling Royce before he goes away to college," I replied.

"And why don't you want Royce to know?" Demetrius asked.

"It's not me who doesn't want him to know, it's his mother," I said.

"What?" Demetrius and Jasper asked in unison.

I took a deep breath and said, "I went to tell Royce about the pregnancy and instead I ended up telling his mom and she said that I can't tell Royce because it will ruin his life and she wants me to have an abortion," I said.

"An abortion?" Jasper asked.

"But she's catholic," Demetrius said. "Catholics are completely against abortion."

"Not all Catholics," I said.

"So instead of letting her son know about his mistake and letting him learn from it she'd rather kill her own grandchildren?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, apparently so," I said.

"Talk about being a bitch," Demetrius said. At the mention of the word no one in the house was allowed to speak I began looking around for my mom. "She's not home," Demetrius said and I looked at him. "She had a couple of early appointments today," he continued.

"Oh," I said. "Did you see her before she left?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jasper said.

"Did she say anything about me going to school?" I asked.

"No, she just told me to try and figure out what's going on between you and Emmett," Jasper said.

"There's nothing going on between me and Emmett," I said.

"You two looked awfully cozy when we came home last night," Demetrius said.

"I feel asleep watching The Notebook with him. I've done it a thousand times with Jasper and no one's ever seemed bothered by it before," I said.

"Yeah, but Jasper's your brother and Emmett's a boy that's not related to you in anyway," Demetrius said.

"Plus have you seen the way he acts about you? He's completely into you," Jasper said.

"Really, well have you seen the way Alice acts around you? Because she's completely into you, she even told me so and wants me to talk to you to see if you like her," I said trying to take the focus off of me and put it on Jasper. Jasper looked at me in disbelief. He looked at me as if I had just made that up and was trying to do something to him. He looked hurt.

"What?" he softly asked.

"Ok, enough with the who's into who. We need to get going or we're going to be late for school," Demetrius said as he stood up and emptied his bowl in the sink. Jasper followed and then I rinsed my cup before we all left for school.

My brothers stayed quiet on the way to school, much to my relief. This was my first day of school since finding out I was pregnant and I didn't feel like talking about some rapper's god awful new song or the new girl who's a sophomore who's been giving Demetrius googly eyes in Chemistry since she came to school last Wednesday. None of that seemed to matter to me right now. All that really mattered was keeping why I was gone a secret until I could no longer hide it and by then Royce would be gone and I wouldn't have to worry about him finding out.

Demetrius pulled into the school parking lot and parked in his usual parking place, third space in the third row. Once the car stopped I began gathering my things and then I got out of the car. I searched the parking lot for Vera and found her standing next to Matt at his truck. I prepared myself to walk over where she was but then I saw him, Royce, standing beside Matt. I knew I couldn't face him now. I didn't know what to say or do. I felt someone touch my arm and jumped in shock that someone had touched me. "Relax," Jasper said as I looked at him, "You can hang with me and Emmett before school starts." I looked into his eyes and saw the sympathy that my twin brother held for me. I smiled and followed him to Emmett's Jeep across the parking lot.

As we approached Emmett's Jeep Emmett said, "Hey, what's up with the twins this morning?"

"Nothing much, just dreading the day," Jasper said.

"Know what you mean. What about you Rose?" he asked and I looked up from the ground.

"Oh, just dreading the day," I said.

"Cool, I hope I didn't get you in any trouble last night," he said.

"Oh no, don't worry about it," I replied and he smiled.

"So, I heard Coach is going to make us go full pads today," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I heard that too. Feel bad for the freshmen who've never practiced late like us," Emmett replied.

"Yeah, it's going to suck listening to them complain," Jasper said. There was a moment of silence filled by the sound of the school bell signaling the five minutes to get to home room. I looked up from the spot on Emmett's that I had been focused on and looked toward the school. "Better get to class," Jasper said.

"Yeah," Emmett replied and the three of us began walking to the school. Emmett and Jasper had home room together and my room was next door to theirs so we walked together. When we reached our classrooms Emmett said, "See you later, Rose," and walked into his classroom leaving me and Jasper alone.

"Please don't let him get to you today," Jasper said.

"I won't," I said.

"Good, I'll see you in third period," he said and hugged me before going into his classroom. I took a deep breath before going into mine and starting my first day of school since finding out I was pregnant.

My first two classes went well. No one seemed to even notice that I had been gone. A few students asked if I was feeling ok and a few others asked if where I'd been. By third period I was thankful I'd have someone to talk to who knew why I had been absent.

I walked into third period social sciences and found Jasper sitting at the back table. I walked over and sat down next to him at the round table. "So how's your day so far?" he asked.

"Ok, I guess," I replied.

"You guess?" he asked.

"People just keep asking if I'm ok and where I was," I replied.

"What do you tell them?" he asked.

"I'm fine and I was at home sick," I said taking out my notebook and a pen to take notes with.

"What do they say?" he asked.

"Nothing or ok or good," I said.

"What are you two talking about?" Demetrius asked as he sat down on the other side of me.

"Just how my day's been so far," I said.

"And how's it been?" Demetrius asked.

"Ok," I replied.

"Good," Demetrius said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Have you said anything about why you were gone?" he asked.

"Of course not, I can't tell anybody," I replied.

"Sorry, I thought someone may have broke you down or something," he said.

"No, not at all," I said.

"Ok, so did either of you do the assignment from last week?" Demetrius asked.

"You didn't do the assignment?" Jasper asked.

"Of course he didn't. He never does," I said.

"True, very true," Jasper said.

"So?" Demetrius asked.

"D, you're not copying mine," I said.

"I don't want to copy. I just want to make a summary," he said.

"No, you're not making a summary," I said.

"Ok, fine, Jasper, what about you?" he asked.

"Nope, you're not making a summary of mine," Jasper said.

"Sometimes I think you two were switched at the hospital," Demetrius said.

"You're the one that would've been switched," I said.

"Whatever," Demetrius said as the teacher walked into the room and began class. I sat there with my two brothers through third period social sciences. By the end of class I was so comfortable talking with them that I didn't want to leave but none the less I had to. The bell rang and we gathered our things before parting ways for fourth period.

I walked into fourth period Algebra II and took my seat in the middle of the room. It wasn't long before Vera walked into the classroom and took her seat in front of me. She took out her supplies and then turned around to face me. "Hey, so you got to come back to school after all," She said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Well, everyone keeps asking me if I'm ok or where I was and last period my brothers wanted to know everything that's happened today," I said.

"So you haven't talked to Royce?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. "No, I haven't talked to Royce. Why?" I asked.

"No reason," Vera said and I could tell she was hiding something. I was about to ask her what was going on when the teacher began class. At the end of class I followed Vera out of the classroom and to her locker. I had hoped to get something out of her there but Matt was waiting for her and I didn't like to impose on them so I went on to fifth period.

After fifth period I went to my locker and put my things up before going to lunch. I walked through the cafeteria line and only got some fries. Everything else and even the fries made me feel sick but I remembered my mom saying that I needed to eat something even if I felt sick. I paid for the fries and walked into the cafeteria. I looked around the room looking for a place to sit. I normally sat at the senior jock table with Vera, Royce, Matt, and Demetrius. But I had a feeling I was no longer welcome since I wasn't dating Royce and I wasn't a senior. Demetrius finally caught my eye and motioned me to the table. I walked over and sat down across from him. I smiled a thank you to him and he smiled a welcome back. I sat there listening to their endless rambling while picking over my fries. My attention was drawn when Bonnie Washington slammed her salad container down on the table. She looked directly at me and said, loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear even if they weren't silent, "What in God's forsaken Hell is she doing sitting at our table?" I looked around and then pointed to my self. She leaned forward on the table as she still stood and said, "Yeah you, little Miss Rosalie Hale or should I say Royce's former girlfriend who's not even remotely a senior nor dating a senior." She gave me a look that said I'd better answer her.

"Well, I….. my bro–" I began explaining but was cut off by Demetrius.

"I'll tell you what she's doing here. She's my little sister and I want to eat lunch with my little sister. So I invited her to sit with me at our table, at the senior jocks table," Demetrius said standing up.

"This table is for senior athletes and their significant others. No where does it say that the table is open for family of senior athletes," Bonnie said. "Therefore she has to move."

"Fine she moves and I move with her," Demetrius said and the entire cafeteria went silent as they watched. "Come on Rose we're going to go sit somewhere where we can talk and spend time together," Demetrius said gathering his things. He walked to where I sat and picked up the tray where my untouched fries sat and picked it up. "Follow me," he said and we walked away from his usual table.

All eyes were on us. Everyone wanted to know where Demetrius was going and who he'd sit with. I followed Demetrius across the cafeteria and he sat down at an empty table. "There, this is our new table," he said as he sat my tray of fries on the empty table. He sat down and I sat across from him wondering what he had just done. "So how's your day been since third period?" he asked.

"Are you crazy?" I asked in return.

"What do you mean am I crazy?" he asked.

"You just yelled at the most popular girl in school," I said.

"So," he replied.

"You just left the senior jock table. You've been waiting to sit at that table since you were a freshman," I said.

"And," he said.

"And you just threw it away in a matter of seconds," I said.

"And your point is?" he asked.

"My point is why. Why did you do it? Why did you destroy something that you wanted for so long?" I asked.

"For you," he replied simply.

"What?" I asked.

"She was yelling at you and embarrassing you. You're my sister and I'm not going to let anyone do that to you," he said.

"Well thank you," I said and he smiled.

"Hey what are you two doing sitting back here?" Jasper asked as he sat down beside me.

"Bonnie had a tantrum that embarrassed Rose so we left the table," Demetrius said.

"What kind of tantrum?" Jasper asked.

"She just told the entire cafeteria that Rose could no longer sit at that table due to her not being a senior athlete and no longer dating Royce. So I told Bonnie that I wanted Rose to sit with me and she said that was no reason for Rose to sit there so I decided that Rose and I would find a new table to sit at. So here we are," Demetrius explained.

"She's so stupid to not think about you standing up for Rose," Jasper said.

"Yeah well I honestly don't think she expects any senior to stand up for an under classman," Demetrius said.

"Hey, are we all sitting together today?" Emmett asked as he sat across from Jasper.

"Yeah, Bonnie yelled about Rose sitting at the senior athletic table and Demetrius stood up for Rose and they moved tables," Jasper briefed to Emmett.

"Cool, at least someone stood up for Rose," Emmett said.

"So, are you two ready for football practice today?" Demetrius asked changing the subject.

"As ready as I can be," Emmett said.

"Yeah, as ready as I can be," Jasper said.

"I know the freshmen are going to be miserable and will complain the whole time," Demetrius said.

"They always do," Emmett said.

"Yeah and they'll try to talk coaches into us running the mile or something else that won't help us get ready for the upcoming football season," Jasper added.

"At least I don't have to worry about it," Demetrius said and Jasper and Emmett balled up napkins to throw at him.

"What are you doing after school Rose?" Emmett asked after he and Jasper and Demetrius stopped laughing.

"I'm supposed to have cheer practice but I can't cheer anymore so I have to talk to coach and quit," I said.

"That sucks," Emmett said.

"Yeah," I said. We sat there in silence as I picked over my fries and Emmett and Jasper and Demetrius ate the food off of their trays. I finally gave up trying to choke down the fries and asked, "Emmett, do you want my fries?"

Emmett looked at me from across the table and said, "Uh, sure, if you don't."

I slid the tray over to him and said, "You act shocked that I gave them to you."

"I am, when Bella's pregnant she gets mad if you even look at her food," Emmett replied in reference to his sister-in-law.

"Oh, well I'm too sick to eat," I said.

"Rose, you should probably eat something," Demetrius said.

"Yeah, you know you're not just eating for yourself anymore," Jasper added.

I shook my head no and said, "I can't eat." My brothers looked at me and finally went back to their trays. The bell finally rang dismissing lunch. I stood up from the table and said, "Thanks for eating lunch with me I'll see you all after school," before walking out of the cafeteria.

As I walked to my locker I saw him standing by it. I stopped in the hallway and debated whether or not I should talk to him. I decided that I shouldn't. I took and deep breathe and walked to my locker. I did the combination on the lock and opened my locker. I went through my books taking out the ones I needed and putting them in my backpack. "What are you just going to ignore me?" I heard him ask from the other side of my locker door. I said nothing in reply. He walked around to the other side to where I could see him. "Rose, Rose, Rose, why don't you just go ahead and do your little pathetic begging act and so we can get this over with and just get back together?" he said and I still said nothing. He looked at me angered and I could tell he was mad. He walked closer to me and put one hand on my locker door while he leaned against the closed lockers beside mine blocking me so that I couldn't walk away from him. "You know that you want me and I know that you want me so why don't you just say it so we can go to class," he said. When I still said nothing he stood up enough so he could touch me but I still couldn't get away. He brushed the hair away from my right cheek and cupped my right cheek in his left hand. He pulled my face to where I had to look at him. "You know I love you," he said and pulled my face to his. His lips brushed mine before finally meeting them for a full kiss. His lips felt soft and pursed against mine. His breath was warm on my skin and the feel of his body against mine was an over whelming feeling that I almost couldn't control. He finally broke the kiss keeping his face close to mine he looked into my eyes and smiled. "See we fit together, and if I recall correctly we fit together in more than one way," he said.

I searched his eyes for any sign of him lying. "Royce," I said as the five minute warning bell rang.

"I know," he said taking my hand in his and letting space between us. "Come on, let's get to class he said pulling me away from my locker and closing the door. I followed him down the hallway and to our sixth period class, health. I followed him into the classroom and to the back to our seats.

Once I had my supplies out I said, "Royce, we really need to talk."

"I know, I really want to talk too," he said winking and smiling mischievously. I knew what that meant and I knew I would have to be strong and keep my mind about me. I started to tell him what was wrong when Coach Parks walked into the room beginning class.

"Alright, now I'm sure everyone who watches MTV is aware of the spike in teen pregnancy. As a result of this and the new TV show documenting teen pregnancy Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Santos want me to assign a project to help keep teen pregnancy out of our school. For the project two students, a boy and a girl will experience teen pregnancy. The girl will be pregnant for two weeks while the boy must find a job then after the two weeks you will be given one of these," Coach Parks held up a baby doll, "and you will take of the baby for three weeks. After the three week period you will return the doll to me and a chip inside the doll will be sent off to see how you did and that's how you will be graded. If you let the baby die then you fail the assignment and the class. Does anyone have any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good, the couples are…." As Coach Parks read off the couples Royce began to stare at me. "Royce King will be with Rosalie Hale," Coach Parks said and I raised my head from my notebook.

"Coach Parks, is there any chance we can switch partners?" I asked.

Coach Parks looked at me and said, "No, all couples are final," before continuing with the couples.

I let my shoulders fall and felt Royce touch my back. "It'll be ok. At least now we can consummate our marriage after school," he said. I looked at him and saw that disgusting smile that he had earlier.

I took a deep breath and said, "No."

"What?" he asked.

"No, we can't consummate our marriage after school," I said.

"Wait, why?" he asked.

"Because I'm not turning my uterus into an x rated bouncy house for our babies," I said.

"What? Sweetie I don't think you understand. You're not really pregnant," Royce said.

"Yes I am," I said.

"No your not," he said. I realized he would never understand so I took the ultrasound picture out of my purse.

"Yes I am. I'm 4 weeks pregnant with twins, our twins," I said.

Royce looked shocked and confused at the same time. Finally he looked at me and shouted, "What the hell?" Everyone in the classroom turned around and looked at us.

"Royce, what's going on back there?" Coach Parks asked.

"Nothing," I replied silently praying that Royce wouldn't say anything.

"She's trying to tell me that she's pregnant. Like really pregnant," Royce shouted.

"Rosalie," Coach Parks said. I couldn't find the ability to talk, to explain what was happening. I grabbed my purse and backpack and ran out of the classroom. "Rosalie," I could hear Coach Parks yelling after me. I ran to the girls' bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls.

**I really hope you liked. Sorry for the long wait. I was sick and just as I got better my dad had surgery. But everything is good now so I'm hoping that with summer coming up I'll be feeling well a lot more often now and I'm hoping to update a lot more often now too. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and read the next. If you have any ideas let me know and I'll consider them! :D **

**Lovelovelove, **

**Fede Speranza Amore **


	10. Chapter 10 Royce

**Chapter 10: Shock **

**Royce **

I watched as she ran out of the classroom. _What the hell did she mean by saying she's pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant. We'd only had sex one time. You couldn't get pregnant from having sex one time. Plus it was her first time. You can't get pregnant when it's your first time. She had to be lying. She was probably just telling me that to try to trap me into staying with her. Well that wasn't going to work. From now on to me it's Rosalie who? As of right now I can't wait until I graduate so I can be out of this town and away from her. _

I watched as Coach Parks used his cell phone to call someone. Once he was done he said, "Study quietly," and walked out of the room. Once again all eyes were on me. I looked around the classroom and leaned back in my desk with my arms crossed behind my head.

"You look awfully calm for someone who just found out they're going to be a father," Jenny Bryan said looking snooty as ever.

"I'm not going to be a father. It's simple math. It's the end of my senior year and I have a football scholarship to a school that's four hours from here. Rose doesn't want me to leave so she's telling me that she's pregnant so I'll stay," I said.

"Why are you so sure of that?" Jenny asked.

"Because my parents warned me that this might happen and now it has," I replied.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure if I was you," Jenny said and turned around in her seat.

"So what are you going to do?" Greg Rogers, a junior looking to take my spot on the football team when I leave, asked.

"Simple, I'm going to ignore like she's the plague until I leave for school in August," I said.

"Really?" Danielle Lindsey, a cute little freshman who's been watching me closely, asked.

I looked at her and appraised what she had to work with before saying, "Really," and winking at her.

Coach Parks walked back into the room and said, "Now back to the assignment." The rest of class I tried to not think about Rose and her pathetic attempt to try and get me to stay with her. I glanced over at Danielle every now and then to see what she was doing but not enough to make it obvious. The rest of the day I stayed focus on my school work and at football practice I focused on helping the other boys work on their skills. After practice I went home and did my homework before looking up Danielle's phone number on Facebook and calling her.

**I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to show what Royce was thinking as Rosalie told him and then ran out of the room. If you liked seeing Royce's POV let me know and if you didn't still let me know so that I know whether or not I should do more. Also if you want to see someone's POV that I haven't' shown yet let me know. I have some ideas in my head of point of views I want to do but I really want to know whose point of view you'd like to see. More to come, I promise. **

**Lovelovelove, **

**Fede Speranza Amore **


End file.
